<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>啾啾的故事 by Rimifon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937427">啾啾的故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimifon/pseuds/Rimifon'>Rimifon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birds, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimifon/pseuds/Rimifon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>🐦ooc拟鸟</p><p>🐦文笔下手</p><p>🐦词句不通</p><p>🐦无能瞎写</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kono Junki/Tsurubo Shion</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>啾啾的故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>牡丹鹦鹉爱情鸟</p><p>羽色艳丽生绝妙</p><p>体长五寸半百克</p><p>身量纤纤情谊合</p><p>素喜群居相依偎</p><p>形影不离守终身</p><p>有一小雀名鹤鹤</p><p>正是不可分离鸟</p><p>出身现已不可考</p><p>通体灰色未暗淡</p><p>绒毛蓬松显漫烂</p><p>唯知幼鸟性顽皮</p><p>登高试飞有此习</p><p>可惜飞羽未长齐</p><p>无奈摔落尽气力</p><p>愉快小鹤遇善人</p><p>温柔备至入其门</p><p>不过数日体好转</p><p>指尖演唱并起舞</p><p>善人家中早有客</p><p>喜喜同是爱情鸟</p><p>头部盖雪身似水</p><p>嗓音有力声清脆</p><p>店中鹦鹉家生雀</p><p>相中请为坐上宾</p><p>鹤啾初来甚惶恐</p><p>喜啾老道上前哄</p><p>叽叽喳喳语喳喳</p><p>喳喳叽叽诉叽叽</p><p>家中本有鹦鹉巢</p><p>椰子壳儿做窝妙</p><p>双鸟共眠正刚好</p><p>未想鹤啾不愿扰</p><p>双翅一推喜啾倒</p><p>可怜喜啾被惊吵</p><p>那夜深秋依旧冷</p><p>鹤啾似球入大梦</p><p>不忍伤鸟冻伤脚</p><p>委屈巴巴睡笼角</p><p>叽叽喳喳语喳喳</p><p>喳喳叽叽诉叽叽</p><p>喜啾数日勤努力</p><p>勉强睡在床边角</p><p>两只鹦鹉双双躺</p><p>喜啾再次踹下场</p><p>为保喜啾好睡眠</p><p>复置半个椰子壳</p><p>喜啾欢喜乐呵呵</p><p>鹤啾独鸟身难热</p><p>叽叽喳喳语喳喳</p><p>喳喳叽叽诉叽叽</p><p>是夜喜啾返睡床</p><p>突感轻柔味香软</p><p>定睛一眼鹤啾团</p><p>缘是孤鸟睡眠难</p><p>喜啾满面堆笑颜</p><p>鹤啾心动以为然</p><p>主人见状生欢喜</p><p>双雀此生成伴侣</p><p>叽叽喳喳语喳喳</p><p>喳喳叽叽诉叽叽</p><p>牡丹鹦鹉爱情鸟</p><p>羽色艳丽生绝妙</p><p>相知相守相视笑</p><p>喜鹤相伴共吵闹</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>